Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie (Pinkie Pie Avonside) is a bright pink earth pony who is quite happy-go-lucky, a chatterbox, and very silly. She is Percy's spouse and the mother of Gumdrop and Sugardrop Pie and the Padawan Teacher of Cheese Sandwich. Bio She is a pink Earth pony who is often seen hanging out at Sugarcube Corner, whether assisting Mr. and Mrs. Cake at work or babysitting their babies, or holding parties for the various ponies of Ponyville. She writes and performs many songs, and has a toothless pet baby alligator named Gummy. She represents the element of laughter. Bio History Pinkie Pie was raised on a rock farm with her two sisters and her parents. Her family's coats and manes are Earth-colored, muted browns and grays. When Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom clears the clouds and paints a rainbow across the sky, the shock wave frizzles Pinkie Pie's hair, giving it its distinctive curl. Subsequently, Pinkie Pie experiences magnificent joy and smiles. She then decides to dedicate her life to making people happy and throwing parties. When she invites her family to their first party ever, her mother calls her Pinkamena Diane Pie. Pinkie Pie now has a creepypasta named Pinkamena Diane Pie.Bio Personality Pinkie is a super hyper-active pony who loves having parties and fun, Physical Appearance Pinkie is a female earth pony with a pink coat, and has a very poofy, curly magenta mane and tail which always stays fluffy and poofy. Pinkie has light blue eyes with yellow and blue balloons for a cutie mark. As a filly, Pinkie's mane used to be straight and down. And at times where Pinkie is feeling very depressed, her mane deflates going back to its straight, down look. Then in the year 45 ABDM, Pinkie grew slightly taller, but gained a bit of chubbiness from her consumption of pastries and sweets. And she started wearing a big aqua colored bow on the back of her hair, and ties up her mane into a ponytail. Main Weaponry * PPSh-41 sub-machine gun * Kel-Tac P11 pistol * Light Blue Graflex Lightsaber * Pink Lightsaber * Her signature Party cannon * DH-17 Blaster Pistol * SE-14r Light Repeater Blaster Pistol Powers and Abilities Pony Physiology: Pinkie Pie is an Earth Pony who lives in Ponyville. Party Inducement: Pinkie Pie is first introduced as a talented party-thrower. Singer & Dancer: Pinkie frequently sings songs of her own writing, but the other ponies' reactions are not always favorable. Her friends react skeptically when she begins singing, and her audience reacts very negatively to her song-and-dance routine. But at the same time, some of her songs are received extremely positively by her friends and everyone else alike. Expert Music Player: Pinkie Pie can play numerous musical instruments all at the same time. Expert Baker: Pinkie Pie works at Sugarcube Corner, a confectionery in Ponyville. The shop is run by Mr. and Mrs. Cake, who also let the residence above the shop to Pinkie. Expert Ice-Skater: Pinkie Pie is an exceptional ice skater, stating that she's been skating since she was "an itty-bitty liddle-widdle twinkie-Pinkie". Cartoon Physics: While more a cartoon gag than an actual skill, Pinkie Pie is very apt at appearing right next to her target. And the only one who can sometimes outdo pinkie in Cartoon Physics is Mako. * Enhanced Speed: Pinkie can evenly match Rainbow Dash's flying speed. * Teleportation: When Pinkie keeps Twilight Sparkle to her word, she pops out of a basket of sponges, a basket of apples, and even from the reflection-side of a mirror every time Twilight is about to slip up on her promise. Pinkie Sense: Pinkie Pie has a strange ability to predict the future through various twitches and involuntary motions made by her body. * Twitchy Tail: When stuff's gonna start falling. * Ears Flopping: Starting a bath for someone. * Itchy Back: Pinkie's lucky day. * Pinchy Knee: Something scary's about to happen. * Achy Shoulder: There's an alligator in the tub. * Ear Flop, Knee Twitch, Eye Flutter: The sky is about to be graced with a beautiful rainbow. * Ear Flop, Eye Flutter, Knee Twitch: Look out for opening doors. * Itchy Nose: A swarm of bees. * Shudders: It's a doozy. Something that someone never expect to happen is gonna happen. Enhanced Memory: Pinkie is shown to have an Eidetic memory. It's stated that Pinkie Pie has a very strong memory, enough to "remember everything about everypony in Ponyville" according to Matilda. Well Organized: In Party Pooped, it's shown that Pinkie Pie has a secret room under the Cake's family bakery, Sugarcube Corner, filled with information on each party she's done and everypony's likes and dislikes and allergies. Rainbow Dash jokingly claimed that Pinkie may be even more organized than Twilight Sparkle. Laughter Embodiment: Pinkie Pie possess the element of laughter. Lightsaber Combat: Pinkie Pie is very skilled in Lightsaber combat, using an unpredictable technique of Form IV: Ataru and Form VI: Niman, allowing her to use her high levels of energy in her combat style, often times tiring out her combatant. Plus, Pinkie's hyperness allows her to deflect blaster bolts at break-neck speeds. Then sometimes, Pinkie will wield 2 Lightsabers at once, keeping both sides of her body in a high energetic duelist and blaster deflector. However despite her hyper combat form, Pinkie's combat form was well matched by Bradey O'Diesel and Sargent Savage. Force skills: Marksmanship: Trivia * Gallery Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Equines Category:Ponies Category:Sisters Category:Twins Category:Cousins Category:Granddaughters Category:Nieces Category:Wives Category:Mothers Category:Bakers Category:Party Planners Category:Comedians Category:The Mane 6 Category:Chatter-Boxes Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:Hyper Characters Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Tricksters Category:Determined Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Pacifists Category:Honest Characters Category:Paranoid Characters Category:Harmonizers Category:Sympathetic Characters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Voice of Reason Category:Pranksters Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Not too Intelligent Category:Idiots Category:Comic Relief Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Merciful Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Mischievous Characters Category:Buisnessmen Category:Control Freaks Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Characters with Precognition Category:Characters who Defy The Laws of Physics Category:Characters who Break The Fourth Wall Category:Musicians Category:Speedsters Category:Characters with Huge Appetites Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Jedi Gaurdians Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Jedi Generals Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form IV Specialists Category:Form VI Specialists Category:Jar'Kai Specialists Category:Gunners Category:Dual-Wielders Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Blaster Users Category:Bludgenoers Category:Pilots Category:Party Poppers Category:Singing Characters Category:Dancers Category:Victims of Blackard's Clap